The Monorail Song
"The Monorail Song" is a song that appears in the season four episode "Marge vs. Monorail" of the animated television series The Simpsons. It features the con-artist Lyle Lanley as he dupes the citizens of Springfield into buying and constructing a monorail. The song was performed by Langley's voice actor, the late Phil Hartman; Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier, and Selma Bouvier's voice actress Julie Kavner; Bart Simpson's voice actress Nancy Cartwright; Ned Flanders' voice actor Harry Shearer; Clancy Wiggum and Apu Nahasapeemapetilon's voice actor Hank Azaria; Elizabeth Hoover's voice actress Maggie Roswell; Barney Gumble, Abraham Simpson II, and Homer Simpson's voice actor Dan Castellaneta; and a chorus as the rest of the Springfield residents. Lyrics know, a town with money's a little like the mule with the spinning wheel. No one knows how he got it and danged if he knows how to use it. mule. name's Lanley, Lyle Lanley. And I come before you good people tonight with an idea. Probably the greatest—Aw, it's not for you. It's more a Shelbyville idea. wait just a minute. We're twice as smart as the people of Shelbyville. Just tell us your idea and we'll vote for it. right. I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll show you my idea. I give you the Springfield Monorail! I've sold monorails to Brockway, Ogdenville, and North Haverbrook, and, by gum, it put them on the map! Well, sir, there's nothin' on Earth like a genuine bona-fide electrified six-car monorail! Well, sir, there's nothing on earth Like a genuine, bona fide Electrified, six-car monorail What'd I say? Monorail What's it called? Monorail That's right! Monorail Monorail Monorail Monorail I hear those things are awfully loud It glides as softly as a cloud Is there a chance the track could bend? Not on your life, my Hindu friend What about us brain-dead slobs? You'll be given cushy jobs Were you sent here by the Devil? No, good sir, I'm on the level The ring came off my pudding can Take my pen knife, my good man I swear it's Springfield's only choice Throw up your hands and raise your voice Monorail What's it called? Monorail Once again Monorail But Main Street's still all cracked and broken Sorry, Mom, the mob has spoken Monorail! Monorail! Monorail! Monorail! d'oh! Other Appearances *The song was featured in the album Songs in the Key of Springfield. *Conan O'Brien performed the song at the live show concert The Simpsons Take the Bowl. Gallery Images Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 01.25.57.png LyleMonorail.jpg Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 01.21.48.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 01.22.13.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 01.22.41.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 01.23.01.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 01.23.14.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 01.23.25.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 01.25.21.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 01.32.56.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 01.32.58.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 01.33.00.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 01.33.02.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 01.33.14.png Screen Shot 2019-11-12 at 01.33.17.png Hqdfdefault.jpg Monorail Song.png Videos Official Simpsons - Monorail Song|Episode 29 The Monorail Song YouTube 720p|Album 140913 - Conan O'Brien - The Monorail Song @ The Simpsons Take the Hollywood Bowl ~|Conan O'Brien Covers The Monorail Song|Hit & Run Bluegrass Trivia *The song was inspired by the songs "Ya Got Trouble" and "Rock Island" from the 1957 musical The Music Man. Category:Cartoon Songs Category:Television Songs Category:Hero/Villain Numbers Category:Group Numbers Category:The Simpsons Songs